


The Locker Room

by DalWriter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bromance, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:26:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalWriter/pseuds/DalWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being forced indoors to work out, Steve discovers that the view and the exercise options in the Palace locker room could be pretty spectacular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Locker Room

Steve McGarrett was not a happy man.  He’d spent the last hour holed up in his office filling out paper in triplicate.  Danny refused to do it, saying something about grenades not being part of a perp’s constitutional rights.  Steve didn’t understand the problem.  It was a small grenade.  It got the door open.  Nobody was hurt and they were able to do a clean take down.  So there was some property damage.  In the end they stopped a huge cache of automatic weapons from entering the country.  What was the point of fully immunity and means if he was going to be constrained by philosophical concepts that the bad guys didn’t care about? They’d never get anything done.  If they had waited for a search warrant or tried to pick the lock, they would probably still be standing out there with their dicks in their hands while the bad guys escaped out the back.  His way, they got the guys and the guns, plus they had a lead on the source in Shanghai.   It was infuriating that Danny was mad at him for getting the job done in the most efficient way possible.

To make matters worse Steve had a ton of pent up energy.  Monsoon season in Hawaii was always his least favorite time of year.  Even though he was a SEAL used to functioning in all sorts of foul weather conditions, the last three years of reserve duty and sleeping most nights in his comfortable bed had made him soft.  He was sick of running in the rain and while swimming in the rain never bothered him, this evening lightening precluded a swim.

The fact that Catherine had been out at sea for the last month wasn’t helping matters.  If Danny would just catch a clue, Steve wouldn’t be this on edge.  But even though Danny bantered back with him and gave as good as he got, Steve was trying to make peace with the idea that Danny was straight.  He had an ex-wife, a beautiful daughter and was building something solid with Gabby.  In the homophobic culture that permeated the military and law enforcement, Steve had never found the right moment to tell Danny that he was bi-sexual and that he was interested in more than a work partnership with the blonde detective. 

To burn off some of his frustration, Steve succumbed to trying his least favorite form of exercise and was resigned to hitting the Palace gym.  He hoped that some time on the stationary bike, a few rounds with the punching bag and reps with the free weights would dissipate the stress built up in his body.  His reserve weekend couldn’t come fast enough.  He needed to be pushed.  It was the only way to get out of his head and away from his partner before he did something stupid, like kiss the guy.

Given the late hour, he was relieved that the locker room was empty.  One of the things he hated the most about gym workouts was the fact that other users were often more focused on socializing than working out. 

Sinking down onto a bench, Steve began to unlace his boots.  The shower was running in the other room so somebody was still here.  Grimacing, Steve leaned back so he could see around the back row of lockers into the open shower space which was really a tiled room with a dozen shower heads mounted on three walls without partitions. 

What he saw almost made him fall backwards off the bench.  The lone occupant of the shower room was none other than his partner, Danny, in all his glory cleaning up after his own work out.

Steve lived for those few and far between moments when he got to see Danny shirtless.  It was part of the reason he stripped off his own shirts so often, hoping that Danny would follow suit.  On those rare occasions when Danny bared his chest to the world, it was all Steve could do to refrain from running his hands all over that spectacular torso.  He longed to thread his hands through the hair that covered Danny’s pecs and abdomen, to follow that golden road to paradise to the Promised Land.

Despite the months of fantasizing, the dream didn’t hold a candle to the reality.  Danny didn’t know he was being watched.  He was simply taking a shower.  Standing there his exquisite body made all the more alluring as the water cascaded down his entire length.  Steve wanted nothing more than to get his mouth on Danny’s flesh and lap up all the water dripping from his body.

Danny’s head was thrown back and both of his arms were raised so that he could shampoo his hair.  This posture tightened his pecs and highlighted his six pack.  The corded muscles of his arms rippled as he massaged his own scalp.  How Steve longed to do it for him – to be the source of the satisfied, tranquil smile that adorned Danny’s handsome face.  His muscular legs held his body steady and Steve craved the feel of them wrapped around his back as his pounded into Danny’s body.  Those thoughts were clearly having an effect on him and his cargos were straining against his constrained erection.  Idly Steve unzipped himself to relieve the pressure without taking his eyes off his prize -- that piece of Danny about which he had only fantasized before.  Even in Danny’s relaxed state Steve could tell that Danny was well endowed.  His heavy ball sack hung loosely from his body and cradled Danny’s soft, thick cock.  Steve clutched the bench on which he was sitting so hard that his knuckles turned white. That connection was the only thing holding him to the bench, preventing him from falling off or entering the shower, falling to his knees and finally drinking Danny down in one amazing swallow. 

Somehow realizing that Danny was about to open his eyes, Steve managed to look away and return his focus to himself.  He had to calm down.  Taking a few deep breaths, he had almost regained some stability when Danny came waltzing out of the shower room clad only in slippers and a white towel slung low on his body, the deep vee of hips clearly visible.  His left hand was holding the knot keeping the towel at least partially closed.  “Hey, buddy,” Danny greeted Steve nonchalantly as he stood next to him opening his locker. 

Steve fought to restrain himself.  His dick was twitching back to life again.  Danny’s glorious ass was mere inches from his hands.  All he had to do was reach out, pluck that flimsy towel away and press Danny forward.  He could feel his fingers trembling. 

Dropping the towel as his grabbed his shorts out of the locker, Danny turned to look at Steve over his shoulder.  “We got a case?”

Steve didn’t respond. Instead he concentrated on placing his boots in his own locker and taking off his socks.  He couldn’t think straight with a naked Danny standing right there, ripe for the plucking. 

Without moving to dress, Danny used the hand not holding his underwear to snap his fingers in front of Steve face.  “Hey, Earth to McGarrett.”  When Steve looked up into Danny’s eyes, his pupils were blown wide open causing Danny to become immediately concerned.  This wasn’t his unflappable SEAL.  He feared the worst.

“Is it Grace? Your mother?  WoFat?“  Danny spun fully toward his partner and grabbed Steve’s shoulder to shake him, hoping the words would tumble out of his mouth.  “Talk to me buddy, what’s wrong?”

Blinking Steve took a steadying breath and tried to ignore Danny’s family jewels dangling right in front of his mouth.  Unconsciously, he licked his lips and swallowed.  “No. It’s nothing.”  He tried to move away, sliding his ass along the bench, putting some space between him and Danny.  Steve would not meet the other man’s eyes. 

Danny was having none of the avoidance.  Tossing his boxers back into the locker, he sat his bare butt down on the bench and glared at Steve.  “What the hell has got you so freaked out, babe? Talk to me.”

Steve continued to avoid his gaze.  “I just. . . .I just need to work out. I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine.  Seriously, tell me what’s going on. I can help.  We’re partners, remember?”

“That’s the problem,” Steve mumbled. 

Fortunately, Danny didn’t quite catch what Steve muttered.  But before he could say anything else, Steve stood and started taking off his own clothes, hoping to get into his work out gear and away from Danny.  Sometime a strategic retreat was the best option. 

Danny didn’t move, he simply sat there, watching Steve strip.  Steve shirtless was a routine occurrence but Danny never tired of the view.  When Steve dropped trow and reached into his own locker for a jock strap, Danny realized that they were naked and only inches apart.  He also caught a profile of Steve and appreciated that his partner was partially aroused.  It was an impressive sight, one that Danny had imagined many times.  It was then that the Detective put the pieces together.  Steve had to have seen Danny in the shower and that had turned him on.  This was the last piece of the puzzle Danny had been missing.  He had enjoyed the banter and the flirting but never dared take it further, lest he get a fist in the face from the SEAL if his advances were unwelcome.  Now that he had more information, Danny’s body was starting to react. 

Standing, Danny’s grabbed Steve’s bicep and turned his naked partner toward his own nude body.  “I think I understand now,” Danny smirked hungrily, his bright blue eyes twinkling.

“What?” Steve yelped.  The proximity was re-invigorating his physiological interest.  He had to get away from Danny. 

By way of answer, Danny met Steve’s eyes then pointed looked down where both of their cocks were rising, as if trying to reach out for each other, to animalistically do what their overthinking brains was preventing.  Steve followed Danny’s gaze but brought his head up in a huge grin before stepping into Danny’s space and crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss.  Danny willingly opened his mouth to Steve’s onslaught and moved the hand that had been gripping Steve’s arm around to stroke his partner’s back.  As they pressed together, tongues and mouths dueling Steve reached between them to grasp them both and jerk them off against each other, easing the pressure that three years of foreplay caused. 

Grunting as they came all over each other, both men held each other, recuperating from their delicious ordeal and grinning stupidly at one another. When Danny’s breathing returned to normal, he grabbed the damp towel from his shower to clean them both off. 

“How . . . ?” Steve began.

“It’s been a long time coming,” Danny replied.  “But you my friend,  I do believe you still need a good cardiac work out.”

“You think I wanna go lift weights now?” Steve asked, incredulously.

Danny chuckled at his partner’s denseness.  Dragging a hand lovingly along Steve’s muscular chest down to sweetly caress his cock and balls, Danny cradled Steve gently in the palm of his hands.  “I was thinking of something a bit more intimate.”

“I . . ah. . . we could do that.  We could definitely do that,” Steve responded enthusiastically.  “My house in 20?”

“Make it 30.  I’ll bring food.  You grab some beers.”

Steve agreed,  “Deal.”  Reaching out a hand to curl behind Danny’s neck, Steve gave him a sweet kiss on the lips because he could, then moved to redress. 

Chuckling, Danny began putting on his own clothes.  He too was anxious to get out of this locker room.  They had a lot to talk about . . . or not. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of transformative fiction. I don’t own these characters and am certainly not making a profit from this. It’s also my first steamy slash fic in this fandom. I hope you liked it. The boys have been yelling at me from this locker room for a while. I just had to write this.


End file.
